


Tastes Like Cherries

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Your boredom in the car leads to much more exciting things.





	Tastes Like Cherries

Sitting in the front seat of Baby, you stretched your legs out as much as you could for circulation. You felt like you’d been in the car for years, your muscles were so cramped.  Groaning, you put your feet up on the dash, sliding down the seat in hopes to stretch out that way.

“Hey!” Dean yelled from the drivers seat next to you.  “Feet off my Baby!”

He smacked one of your legs, making you hiss in response.  You were wearing a pair of pj shorts, having planned to be in the car all day and wanting to be as comfortable as possible.  That meant that Dean’s hand went down on bare skin, a mark already blooming there.

“Dean!” you yelled back, rubbing the place on your leg and putting your feet back down in front of the seat.  “I need to freaking stretch out, I feel like my stomach muscles are imploding.”

You looked over the seat to where Sam was sitting sideways, his long legs across the back seat.  He gave you a sorry-not-sorry half smile, knowing that you usually laid out in the back to stretch during long rides.

“I don’t care if you need to stretch out or not, no feet on the dash!” Dean reprimanded you, making you groan.  Changing tactics, you turned to sit with your back against the door, moving your legs so that they were stretched out with your feet in Dean’s lap.  He rolled his eyes but allowed it, keeping his attention on the road in front of him.

From this angle, you had a direct line of sight to both brothers.  Dean was driving, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, having removed his normal button up for comfort’s sake.  Sam was sitting behind Dean, leaned against the door there.  You met his eyes, the two of you realizing that if you sat this way, you were basically facing each other.

Sam gave you a grin before looking back down at the book he was reading, letting his hair fall slightly in front of his face so you could watch him.  He did have on his button-up, but it was open and showing his t-shirt underneath.  His shoes were in the well of the backseat, his toes playing with the backdoor on your left.

 _Damn his legs are long_ , you thought to yourself, eyeing his enormous feet before reeling your mind back in from where it was headed.

You grabbed your bag from the floor, digging through it and pulling out your Lip Smackers.  Ever since you were a kid, you always carried Cherry flavored Lip Smackers with you, the childish chapstick more of a comfort to you than a necessity.  It reminded you of simpler times, times when you weren’t hunting monsters but rather organizing and re-organizing your Lisa Frank sticker collection.

You put the chapstick on slowly, licking at the flavor before reapplying just a bit more.  Once you’d put it away, you looked up to see Sam’s eyes on you again.  The two of you stared for a minute, a smirk on his face as his eyes glanced toward your lips.  You rolled your eyes and looked away, hoping he didn’t catch your blush.

Looking away from Sam brought your eyes to Dean again, and you found yourself lost in thought.  You were half-bored, half-tired, half-annoyed with being in the car, so you started flitting your feet back and forth where they were resting in Dean’s lap for a little entertainment.  The chipped nail polish on your toes looked half-decent when you moved your feet around, you noticed, until Dean’s hand moved from the wheel to grab your feet.

“Be still,” Dean hissed through his teeth, obviously still annoyed with you.  You sighed, but stayed still, partially because his hand was still wrapped around your toes, squeezing your feet together.

You stared at his hand, noticing how bit it was.  His fingers were thick and long, strong from years of hunting and fighting.  What you wouldn’t give to have those fingers…

You shook your head of those thoughts again, resting your head against the window of the car door. Dean’s head turned your way quickly, giving you a glance before he turned back to the road.  Your brow furrowed, wondering why he had looked over at you.  As you continued to watch him, his hand tightened on your feet and he glanced downward.

Your eyes followed his and your breath caught in your throat.  He hadn’t told you to be still because you were being annoying.  He had told you to be still because he had a boner, probably from your feet being in his lap and moving around so much, proximity and all.

Before you could look away, Dean’s eyes met yours again and he knew you saw.  You didn’t know what to do, but allowed him to push your feet from his lap, his hand letting go of your feet and adjusting himself in his pants.

You looked down at your knees, now propped up as a sort of barrier between you and Dean in the front seat. As you were avoiding eye contact, you missed the look that passed between the brothers over Dean’s shoulder, a silent conversation occurring in the car.

You didn’t miss Dean’s voice as he spoke clearly to you, however.

“Y/N, get in the backseat with Sam.”

Your eyes shot up, looking confusedly at Dean.  He didn’t take his eyes off the road, however, so you looked back to Sam.  He raised his eyebrows at you, waiting for you to follow instructions.

“What?” you asked, confused.

“I said,” Dean repeated with authority.  “Get in the backseat with Sam.”

You gulped, body immediately moving to follow instructions.  You crawled over the back of the seat, landing haphazardly on top of Sam, who didn’t move to give you any room.  Instead of moving his legs and letting you sit by him on the seat, you ended up straddling Sam’s knees, looking between the brothers with annoyance.

“Sam, move…” you whined, swatting at his leg.  Instead of complying, Sam put his book down, watching you closely.

“Y/N,” Dean said from the front seat, catching your eye in the rear-view mirror.  “Why don’t you give my brother a little attention, instead of complaining.  Sammy loves having a girl in his lap.”

Your eyes widened at Dean’s comment, looking back at Sam.  His arms were spread, one resting on the back of the front seat where Dean was sitting and one resting against the back window of the car, propping his head up.  Once he’d caught your eye, he gave you his upside-down to right-side-up smile, glancing very purposefully toward his lap.  Your eyes followed his, seeing that a small bulge forming there.

You couldn’t believe what was going on.  Dean was seriously telling you to crawl on top of his brother, work him up?  What was happening?  Was this punishment for giving Dean a hard on with your feet,  _on accident_?

“Come on, Y/N, I know you want to,” Dean said, a smile in his voice.  “You’ve totally thought about Sam before, don’t deny it.”

You couldn’t deny it, he was right.  Tentatively, you crawled up Sam’s legs, moving from sitting on his knees to straddle his lap.  Sam’s hands moved to your hips, settling you firmly onto his crotch.  You moaned as quietly as you could, the pressure through your thin pajama shorts teasing you.

Sam heard the noise you made, leaning forward so that he was breathing the same air as you.  You thought he was going to kiss you, but he froze an inch away.  

“Kiss him, Y/N,” Dean ordered from the front seat, and you saw Sam’s eyes dilate with the authoritative tone his brother had.  You complied, closing the space between you and Sam and pressing your lips to his. Immediately Sam kissed you back, his tongue pressing against your lips for entrance.  

He pulled back after a moment, licking his lips and smirking.  “She tastes like cherries, Dean,” he said to his brother, never taking his eyes off you.

“It’s that damn kiddie chapstick she uses,” Dean replied, eyeing the two of you through the rear view mirror.  “Sam, I think you should see if she tastes like cherries everywhere.”

Your throat felt as though it was closing with anticipation as Sam grinned.  “I think you’re exactly right, brother.”

Somehow, you had no idea exactly  _how_  in the small space of the backseat, Sam flipped your positions, getting you in Sam’s place against the door and settling between your legs which were now spread across the backseat. He kissed you again before his lips started a trail down your neck.  You couldn’t help the groan that left your mouth, years of pent up fantasies playing out in this moment.  

Sam didn’t take your shirt off, but nuzzled against your breasts through the fabric.  One of your hands slipped into his hair, pulling slightly as he continued moving down your body.  He raised your shirt up a bit so that his tongue could lick a stripe from your right hip to your left, right at the waistband of your pajama shorts.  His fingers slipped under the sides, meeting your eyes to make sure you were alright with what was happening.

You nodded minutely, unable to speak without your voice surely giving out.  Sam slid your shorts and underwear down your legs, tossing them to the floor of the car.  His eyes took in your trimmed core with a hungry look, humming appreciatively.

“Dean, you’ve got to see this sometime.  She’s perfect,” Sam commented, leaning in and taking a deep breath of your scent.

“Come on, Sammy, eat her out.  See if she tastes like cherries there, too,” Dean said from the front, glancing over the seat to look back quickly at the two of you.   **“If your face doesn’t look like you just demolished a dozen glazed donuts, then you didn’t eat her right.”**

You gasped at the picture Dean’s comment painted which immediately turned into a groan as Sam’s tongue licked a long stripe up your pussy lips.  The hand in his hair tightened as your legs spread, Sam hooking them onto his shoulders.

“She is sweet, Dean,” Sam said, licking slowly again.  “Not cherries, though, it’s something else…”

Sam’s words sounded like he was reporting the weather, not talking about how your pussy tasted, but you didn’t have time to respond at all before he dove back in.  His long tongue probed deep into your core, making your back arch.  He brought a hand up to tease at your clit, fingers pinching just slightly as his tongue began fucking in and out of you.  

If your eyes had been open, you would have seen Dean glancing in the rear view mirror every few seconds, watching your face as Sam ate you out.  He was palming himself in the front seat, loving every sound that came from your lips.

All you could think about was Sam between your legs, licking and sucking and pressing at all the right places.  His three day old scruff was rubbing deliciously at the inside of your thighs, making you squirm even more.  

You could feel the wetness seeping from your cunt, onto Sam’s tongue and the leather seat below you. Sam lapped it up, moving his hand away as he pressed his face even farther into your folds so that his tongue was deep inside of you and his nose was rubbing your clit.

It was too much and not enough at the same time, everything you’d ever imagined about Sam and his mouth coming true and more.  A few more thrusts of his tongue and his hands squeezing your ass had you coming, slick gushing onto his face.  Sam groaned as you pulsed around his tongue, continuing his assault until you were pushing him away at the sensitivity.

He pulled back, sitting on his feet in the other side of the car.  He licked his lips, trying to get every last drop of your orgasm into his mouth. When he couldn’t reach more with his tongue, he wiped his face with the back of his hand, leaning back over your body to kiss you again.

You were putty in the kiss, letting Sam take whatever control he wanted.  Dean was the one who ended the kiss, however, reminding you that he was still in the car, which was still driving down the highway.

“Such a good girl for Sam, Y/N,” Dean praised, meeting your eyes through the mirror.  “But you want to be an even better girl, don’t you?”

You whimpered, wondering what Dean was going to tell you to do next.  “Answer me,” Dean said in his authoritative tone, making you nod immediately.

“Yes, I want to be a good girl for Sam,” you said, glancing toward Sam as you spoke.  Your eyes went back to Dean in the mirror, waiting for instructions.

“Sammy’s gonna sit while you ride him, Y/N,” Dean said clearly.  “Face me, though, okay baby girl?”

You nodded, reaching up to take your shirt off.  If Dean wanted you facing him, it was because he wanted to see you in the rear view mirror as he drove.  May as well give him a show, right?

Sam got comfortable, hands moving to his belt buckle before you swatted them away.  Smiling how you hoped would be seductively at him, you began to undo his belt and pants, helping him slide the layers down his legs.   
“Dean’s hot when he tells you what to do, isn’t he?” Sam asked you quietly, but you knew Dean heard.  You nodded, realizing that the Winchesters had many more secrets than you’d ever dreamed.  “If you do what he says, he’ll give you a treat.”

You grinned, Sam’s words enticing you to follow Dean’s orders just as much as the cock you had just uncovered.  Your hand wrapped around him, pumping his long length a few times to make sure he was hard enough.  When you were satisfied – and before you could get carried away – you turned, grabbing onto the back of Dean’s seat as you straddled Sam.

You hovered your core over his cock, letting Sam guide himself to your entrance.  Your eyes were locked on Dean’s in the mirror as you sank down onto Sam, his cock stretching you how no one had stretched you before. A long moan of pleasure left your lips and at this position, upper body leaning over the front seat, you didn’t miss the way Dean’s hand was pressed against the front of his jeans in response.

“So good, baby girl,” Dean praised, his words making you preen.  “Now ride him until he comes.”

Dean’s order left no room for argument so you began to move, Sam’s hands on your ass as he watched you bounce.  You were controlling the pace for the most part, but knew that Sam could grab your hips at any moment and take over.  Dean, while still driving, was watching you in his peripherals, your breasts bouncing just inches behind his head.  

Your fingers were digging into the back of the bench seat in front of you, the pleasure of Sam’s cock dragging along your inner walls making you see stars.  After a few minutes your legs started to get tired, which Sam noticed immediately.

He grabbed your hips, as you knew he could, and started to meet your bounces, making his cock go even deeper inside of you.  The new sensations had your head falling forward, unable to concentrate anymore as Sam took control.  Dean’s arm was right by your head, so you reached out to grab it, squeezing him tightly as Sam thrust deeper into you.

“Fuck, Sammy, fuck her hard for me,” Dean said, breathing heavy.  Sam did his best to follow orders, one hand snaking around to tease your clit.

It was too overwhelming and you came for the second time, your walls tightening around Sam’s cock and encouraging his own orgasm.  Sam came with a shout, pumping you full of his hot come.

“Fuck,” Dean grunted from the driver’s seat, you feeling the change as the car left the smooth highway and drove on a rougher terrain for a few seconds before coming to a stop. Dean turned to catch his brother’s last few thrusts before he stilled inside of you.

You were hanging on to the seat back limply, body exhausted and exhilarated by the past few miles on the highway.  Sam slipped from your body, gathering you into his arms as you heard car doors opening and closing.

Before you knew what was happening, Dean was leaning into the backseat, pulling your face to his for a kiss.  “Fuck, Y/N, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered against your lips as Sam held you from behind, nodding in agreement.

With the half-aware mind that you had post-orgasm, your hand moved down to Dean’s jeans.  “You need help with this?” you asked as your hand covered his straining erection.

Dean looked into your eyes with shock, replying immediately, “Don’t need to if you don’t want to, babe.”

You hummed.  “Want to, just too tired.”

You pushed Dean away and out of the car door so that he was standing just outside.  You scooted your body so that you were sitting right at the edge of the seat, legs hanging out of the door.  You undid his pants, freeing his erection, before leaning back onto Sam and spreading your legs.

“Come on, Dean, your turn.”

Dean groaned at the sight of you cradled in his brother’s arms and spreading your legs for him, unable to say no.  He leaned back into the car, lining himself up and pressing in.  Sam’s come acted as extra lubrication, Dean immediately able to thrust into your tightness at his own pace.

Sam’s arms were wrapped around you, teasing your nipples, and Dean’s lips found your neck to kiss and nip.  You lay naked between them, completely blissed out and amazed that your wildest fantasies had come true.  As Dean came inside of you, not lasting long after the show he had put you and Sam through, all three of you sighed in happiness.

Dean and Sam cleaned you up as best they could in the car before getting back on the road, eager to find the next motel so that you could all enjoy each other’s company in the comfort of a bed instead of Baby.


End file.
